Dois Mundos
by Kagome-kun
Summary: Eles viviam em mundos, mas se conheceram e criaram laços inimaginaveis por ambos, mas como a vida não da tregua eles terão que passar por cima de muita coisa ate atingirem a felicidade...uma felicidade talvez impossivel..minha primeira fic do RK, KenKa
1. capitulo 01

** Dois Mundos  
  
De: Kagome-kun  
  
Capitulo 01  
  
Olhares  
  
A cidade de Tókio estava especialmente linda aquela noite, as ruas estão enfeitadas, pessoas se divertiam olhando as apresentações que eram feitas nas ruas, casais que aproveitavam aquele dia romântico pra namorar em lugares mais afastados e pessoas que como a maioria ficava nas ruas admirando o espetáculo de fogos de artifício e as apresentações que eram feitas por artistas.  
  
- Nossa! Que lindo!! – Gritou uma garota no meio da multidão, ela não era muito alta por isso tinha dificuldades de ver, mas isso não afetava nenhum pouco o seu entusiasmo, ela possuía lindos olhos azuis e uma trança que passava de sua cintura e apesar de ser pequena possuía curvas que sempre chamavam a atenção de vários homens – Isso é lindo!! Não concorda comigo Kaoru?!  
  
- Sim Misao! – Gritou tentando fazer sua amiga escuta-la, Kaoru estava segurando o braço da amiga com força, pois não estava acostumada a ficar no meio de tantas pessoas, ela era tão bonita quanto à amiga, tinha longos cabelos negros que ficavam amarrados com uma fita azul em um longo e belo rabo-de-cavalo, estava vestida com uma calça de couro que ficava colada e deixava evidentes as curvas de suas pernas e junto com a calça usava uma blusa branca de alças que deixava a mostra seu busto de mulher – Misao vamos voltar para o bar! Esse barulho todo ta me deixando surda!!  
  
- Tudo bem! A gente já viu o suficiente.... vamos! – Dizendo isso elas se espremeram entre as pessoas e conseguiram sair do meio de tanta gente, caminham alguns passos ate serem interrompidos por um homem.  
  
- O que as gatinhas estão fazendo sozinhas no meio da cidade? – Disse um homem que estava cheirando a bebida, olhando de uma forma descarada para as pernas de Kaoru – Escuta, deixa essa criança de lado e vamos fazer uma festa no meu apartamento!  
  
- Quem você chamou de criança! – Misao gritou ofendida com o comentário do estranho – Eu vou te mostrar quem é criança!  
  
- Misao! – Gritou a amiga colocando a mão na frente dela impedindo que esta avançasse em cima dele –Escuta, a gente pode fazer uma festa sim.  
  
- Pode? – Misao e o estranho falaram juntos, ele por pensar que nenhuma mulher fosse cair nessa cantada e ela por pensar que a amiga nunca faria uma coisa dessas.  
  
- Claro! – Ela se aproximou dele e colocou a boca no ouvido dele sussurrando – Depois que você sair do hospital você me procura....  
  
- O que...?! – Ele não pode terminar por que ela lhe havia aplicado um chute na parte mais frágil do corpo masculino o fazendo cair no chão – Maldita!  
  
Quando conseguiu se levantar a única coisa que ele viu foram dois vultos virando a esquina.  
  
- Kaoru você foi brilhante! Aquele chute foi espetacular! – Kaoru caminhava em silencio ao lado da amiga que não parava de falar sobre o fora que ela havia dado nele – Eu não poderia ter feito melhor!  
  
Depois de caminharem um pouco finalmente chegaram no bar, era um lugar muito bonito e charmoso, havia pouca iluminação o que dava um ar romântico ao lugar, as cadeiras eram belas, e as mesas possuíam uma pequena vela vermelha dando um ar de luxo ao lugar, havia muita gente no bar, todas aparentando ter muito dinheiro, a maioria estava dançando o som de uma musica lenta e poucas pessoas estavam sentadas nas mesas apreciando uma bebida.  
  
- Eu vou querer um Martine – Misao pediu ao garçom que as havia atendido – E você Kaoru o que vai querer?  
  
- Eu vou querer um pouco de Vodca... – Depois de pedirem elas voltaram a conversar alegremente.  
  
- Kaoru me conta a historia dessa comemoração?  
  
- Mas eu já não havia contado? – Disse fazendo cara de interrogação olhando bem para a amiga – "Eu já devo ter contado mil vezes, parece que ela não se cansa...."  
  
- Conta por favor!  
  
- Tudo bem, a Tanabata Matsuri é uma data especial – Antes de começar ela soltou um leve suspiro imaginando a cena daquela historia tão linda – A lenda conta a historia de uma linda princesa de nome Orihime e um belo jovem há quem muito amava, de nome Kengyu, O jovem casal não fazia outra coisa, a não ser dedicarem todo o seu tempo a aquele amor, às paixões, e tão completamente, que se esqueciam por completo das obrigações mais rotineiras. Por essa razão, os dois jovens foram transformados em estrelas e mandados para lados opostos pela Via-láctea, mas por causa do amor das pessoas da terra foi permitido que eles se vissem uma vez por ano....e a festa de Tanabata é a comemoração desse encontro.  
  
- É uma historia linda! – Misao falou com os olhos brilhando de emoção – Me deu vontade de dançar....vamos dançar Kaoru, vamos?!  
  
- Mas as nossas bebidas não chegaram....  
  
- Por favor!  
  
- Pode ir Misao...eu fico aqui, eu não estou com muita vontade de dançar.... – Disse sorrindo para a amiga que sem falar nada correu para a pista de dança e começou a dançar uma musica agitada que começou a tocar – Pelo menos Orihime tinha alguém pra amar....  
  
As bebidas chegaram e ela ficou bebendo aos poucos enquanto pensava na sua vida e nas pessoas a sua volta, enquanto pensava seus olhos rodavam pelo bar, Misao sempre escolhia o fundo do bar, pois dava uma visão completa do lugar e Kaoru aproveitou isso para olhar melhor as pessoas, depois de beber mais um pouco, voltou a olhar as pessoas, foi quando seu olhar pousou sobre olhos que a observavam.  
  
"Quem é aquele homem, eu nunca o vi aqui antes......"- Pensou olhando aquele belo par de olhos violeta – "Ele tem um olhar tão penetrante.... e é bonito também...."  
  
Ela deixou de olhá-lo por um tempo para reparar em sua aparecia, ele vestia uma blusa aberta o que deixava um abdome muito bem definido a mostra, usava uma calça jeans que parecia um pouco surrada, mas que não dava para ver direito por causa da pouca iluminação, seus cabelos eram de um ruivo muito belo, eram compridos e estavam amarrados por uma liga preta, suas feições eram serenas e seu sorriso era encantador, depois de olhá-lo ela voltou a encará-lo e eles ficaram assim ate serem interrompidos com uma garota feliz.  
  
- Kaoru, pra quem você tanto olha? – Misao perguntou se sentando e olhando na mesma direção – Eu não acredito! Sano! É você!  
  
Misao correu para umas das mesas e abraçou um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, dotado de um corpo forte de belo.  
  
- Misao, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o rapaz a colocando no chão.  
  
- Eu vim ver a comemoração com a Kaoru. – Disse se virando e fazendo sinal para a amiga se aproximar.  
  
"Eu não acredito que aquele homem esta com o Sano....ainda bem que a Misao não percebeu" – Pensou tentando disfarçar o rubor enquanto se levantava e se aproximava do amigo – Sano, eu não sabia que você gostava de bares calmos....  
  
- Hehe.... é que eu to comemorando com um amigo, ele não gosta de lugares movimentados e barulhentos, e eu acho que ele gostou daqui....relaxou e ficou na lua...venham eu vou apresentá-las a ele.  
  
- Mas Sano, a gente não quer atrapalhar a comemoração de vocês... – Kaoru disse ruborizada – "Depois de ter ficado flertando com ele todo esse tempo, ai que vergonha...."  
  
- Que isso Kaoru..vamos! – Disse Misao arrastando a amiga pelo braço.  
  
Eles andaram ate a mesa e Sano fez sinal para que o amigo levanta-se.  
  
- Misao, Kaoru esse é meu amigo de infância, ele voltou há alguns dias e eu to mostrando as coisas novas na cidade.  
  
- Prazer em conhecê-las, eu me chamo Kenshin Himura..... – Disse cumprimentando as duas, mas sem tirar os olhos de Kaoru.  
  
- Eu sou Misao Makimachi e essa é minha amiga Kaoru Kamiya – Disse sorrindo enquanto ele apertava a mão de Kaoru mas possuía um brilho nos olhos que só Sano percebeu –"Alguma coisa me diz que não era para o Sano que ela tava olhando...."  
  
- Sano vamos dançar? – Misao perguntou olhando para o amigo e piscando o olho em seguida pulando no pescoço dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Na pista eu te conto uma coisa....  
  
- Mas Sano.... eu pensei que a gente.... – Começou Kenshin, mas vou interrompido por Misao.  
  
- Não vamos estragar seu dia, a Kaoru disse que não esta a fim de dançar e eu me senti mal em deixá-la sozinha, mas, como vocês estão aqui e parece você não gosta muito de dançar você poderia fazer companhia para Kaoru enquanto eu danço com o Sano....  
  
- É Kenshin, eu danço um pouco com a Misao depois eu volto....beleza? – Disse sem esperar uma resposta indo direto para a pista dançando uma musica agitada junto com a garota.  
  
- Esse Sano.... – Murmurou Kenshin olhando para os dois na pista e em seguida olhando para a garota parada ao seu lado – Desculpe-me....sente-se por favor...  
  
Ele puxou a cadeira e fez com que ela se sentasse e em seguida se sentou a sua frente.  
  
"Kami-sama me ajuda! Ai que vergonha, eu mal consigo olhar para ele....." – Pensava enquanto olhava para a vela da mesa tudo para não olhar para ele....O que ela não sabia era que ela não era a única envergonhada.  
  
"Acho que eu não deveria ter encarado ela desse jeito..... ela deve estar pensando que eu sou apenas mais um homem querendo levar ela pra cama.....esse silencio esta me matando eu preciso falar algo...." Pensava enquanto respirava fundo criando coragem para olhar pra ela e falar alguma coisa.  
  
- Você vem sempre aqui? – Ao perceber o que tinha perguntado ele voltou seu olhar para o chão fazendo sua franja lhe cobrir o rosto impedindo que ela visse sua face e a careta que ele estava fazendo – "Perfeito, seu IDIOTA! Que cantada mais feia, por que você não pergunta para uma baleia se ela vive no mar ou para um pássaro se ele voa? ....seria menos idiota!! Agora sim ela deve estar pensando que eu sou um imbecil qualquer....que cantada mais ridícula...!"  
  
- Hihihi..... – Kaoru começou a rir das caras que ele estava fazendo e ao ouvir a risada gostosa que ela estava dando ele levantou o rosto a encarando sem entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Oro? – Disse sem pensar a fazendo rir um pouco mais – "Oro? Eu tenho que para com essa mania estranha de dizer isso...ela teve ta pensando que eu sou doido...."  
  
- Desculpe-me....mas você estava fazendo umas caras tão estranhas..... o que você estava pensando? – Perguntou o encarando com um sorriso irresistível no rosto.  
  
- Eu estava pensando que você deve estar me achando um idiota.... – Disse abaixando os olhos para ela e mordendo o lábio inferior.  
  
- Claro que não..... – Começou tentando evitar mais uma risada ao ver a cara que ele tinha feito –"Como ele é fofo, nem parece o tipo de homem arrogante com quem eu estou acostumada..."  
  
- Eu achei você um cara legal... me diz, de onde você é? – Ele levantou o rosto e se ajeitou na cadeira, sorrindo em seguida para ela.  
  
- Eu sou de Fukushima, na parte nordeste do Honshu.... – Disse sorrindo pegando um copo com bebida na mesa e bebendo de uma só vez.  
  
- Você é forte para bebida.... – Kaoru ficou surpresa ao vê-lo tomar tudo de uma vez – "Ele deve estar nervoso.... eu gostaria de dizer para ele relaxar mas acho melhor não...."  
  
- Eu não bebo....isso era suco.... – Disse, mas voltou a abaixar a cabeça e se castigou em pensamento – "Agora que ela diz que eu não sou um idiota eu banco um....por que eu não deixei ela pensar que era bebida....suco...crianças tomam suco! Eu deveria tomar pinga! Pinga só para começar....que babaca eu estou me saindo...."  
  
- Agora sim você deve estar me achando idiota – Disse sorrindo amarelo, olhando nos olhos dela, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-la sorrindo –Oro?  
  
- Você é diferente dos homens com quem eu estou acostumada.... – Ela sorria para ele enquanto falava – "Ele é tão encantador....eu gostaria de poder ser verdadeira como ele...."  
  
"Perfeito agora ela acha que eu sou um caipira do interior.... ah Kami- sama por que você é tão mau com esse servo que só quer ser feliz? Me faz perder o emprego, ser expulso da cidade e ainda me faz bancar o palhaço na frente de uma garota maravilhosa! Eu não deixei sua cruz cair no mar de propósito! Foi um acidente! Entenda!!Me da uma mãozinha com ela...pelo menos me da à chance de conhece-la melhor...."  
  
- Com que tipo de homem a senhorita esta acostumada? – Perguntou tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos a olhando nos olhos –"Esses olhos são os mais lindos que eu já ousei olhar, como ela consegue ser tão bela? Eu poderia nadar nesse mar azul por horas...."  
  
- Eu estou acostumada com homens arrogantes que só querem me seduzir ou se aproximar do meu pai através de mim..... – Disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.  
  
- Se aproximar de seu assim? – Perguntou intrigado.  
  
- Meu pai é dono da Renovation.....  
  
- Renovetion..... você quer dizer a antiga Nihon Telenet of Japan? – Perguntou incrédulo mas sem demonstrar o espanto – "Ele é filha de um multimilionário..... Kami-sama por que odeia a esse ponto esse servo?! Nunca me senti atraído por uma mulher de cara e você me faz isso junto com uma multimilionária.... uma pessoa que deve estar acostumada com do bom e do melhor, uma pessoa que nunca se interessaria por alguém como eu....Céus eu não tenho nem onde morar, se não fosse o Sano eu nem estaria aqui....se as pessoas visem esse seu lado mau deixariam de ser religiosas rapidinho........"  
  
- Sim meu pai é o Dono..... esta sempre..... – De repente ela parou de falar e fechou os olhos sorrindo deixando um Kenshin se entender nada.  
  
- Senhorita Kaoru? – Chamou confuso mais sorrindo para não demonstrar –"Ela deve estar me analisando.....é por isso, ela deve estar rindo....Okay, Okay eu admito! Eu joguei sua cruz de propósito... eu queria ver se ela boiava....eu juro foi um ato inocente...."  
  
- Kenshin.......você escutou o que o barman falou? – Perguntou abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele.  
  
- Não o que ele falou?  
  
- Ele disse que a próxima musica será _Como eu Quero_.... eu amo essa musica.... ela é tão linda! – Disse sorrindo docemente o que o deixou meio bobo – Kenshin, dança comigo?  
  
- Oro?! – Disse fazendo uma cara de espanto – Me desculpe.... esse servo não sabe dançar....  
  
- Vamos lá....eu de ensino, basta me seguir..... – Disse fazendo beicinho – Por favor...  
  
- Tudo bem, mas, Senhorita Kaoru eu realmente não sei dançar.... – Ela então se levantou e o arrastou para a pista.  
  
- Coloque as mãos na minha cintura...e por favor me chame de Kaoru.... – Ela se aproximou entrelaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços ficando com o rosto colado ao dele...  
  
- Você sabia, não é Misao..... – Sano falou olhando para os dois na pista – Sabia que ela não resistiria a essa musica....mas porque fez isso?  
  
- Enquanto eu dançava eu vi que ela tava olhando para alguém.... eu pensei que era pra você, mas quando você nos apresentou seu amigo eu não tive mais duvidas que era pra ele que ela tava olhando.... acho que ela ficou interessada nele...  
  
- Quem não vai gostar disso é o pai dela... – Disse bebendo um copo cheio de conhaque.  
  
- Por que, Sano? – Perguntou curiosa.  
  
- O Kenshin não é o tipo de cara que ele deseja para a filha....- Disse bebendo outro copo enquanto se ajeitava no balcão do bar – O Kenshin não tem nem como se sustentar.... ou seja, não tem nem um iene no bolso... ele só esta nesse bar por que eu o convidei, como ele não tem pra onde ir eu o deixei ficar morando no meu apartamento.....  
  
- Nossa...eu imaginei isso por causa da roupa surrada, mas, ele é charmoso do mesmo jeito e também desde quando a Kaoru liga para o que o pai pensa? – Concluiu virando um copo cheio de uma vez.  
  
- A musica já ta começando.... – Sano falou e virou seu corpo olhando o casal na pista – O Kenshin deu sorte de conhecer alguém como a Kaoru.... mas se eles realmente chegarem a se gostarem..... isso vai gerar muita confusão...ai ai....  
  
_ Diz pra eu ficar muda faz cara de mistério  
Tira essa bermuda que eu quero você serio_  
  
- Dance no meu ritmo.... – Sussurrou abraçada a ele, eles começaram em um ritmo lento, ele seguia os passos dela e ficava tenso casa vez que ela rebolava em seus braços.  
  
_Dramas do sucesso no particular  
Solos de guitarra não vão me conquistar_  
  
- Você dança muito bem.... – Sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto o ritmo da musica aumentava junto com seus movimentos –"Kami-sama eu retiro tudo que disse sobre você.... obrigado, depois de tudo que eu disse você me deixou te-la assim, que mulher....que mulher.... mesmo que eu nunca mais a veja só de saber que eu dancei com ela já me deixa feliz......"  
  
_ Huuuuu eu quero você como eu quero  
Huuuuuuu eu quero você como eu quero_  
  
Kaoru começou a cantar de uma forma sensual no ouvido dele o que fazia com que ele sentisse choques correrem seu corpo cada vez que ele sentia a respiração dela em seu pescoço.  
  
_ O que você precisa é um retoque total  
Vou transformar o seu rascunho em arte final_**

**_ Agora não tem jeito você ta numa cilada  
Cada um por si você por mim mais nada  
_  
Kaoru soltou-se do pescoço dele e começou a dançar para ele enquanto dançava fazendo movimentos que o deixava a cada minuto mais louco.  
  
_ Huuuuu eu quero você como eu quero  
Huuuuuuu eu quero você como eu quero  
_  
Ele sem se conter a puxou fazendo com que seus corpos se encontrassem e começou a dançar no mesmo ritmo que ela, rebolando junto com ela com a mão em sua cintura e cantando eu seu ouvido,do mesmo jeito que ela estava fazendo.  
  
_ Longe do meu domínio  
Você vai de mal a pior  
Vem que eu te ensino  
Como ser bem melhor  
_  
Kaoru sentiu o mesmo arrepio que ela tinha provocado nele e corou violentamente.  
  
"Que homem....." Pensava enquanto dançava ao rolar o corpo dele e voltar para seus braços.  
  
_ Longe do meu domínio  
Você vai de mal a pior  
Vem que eu te ensino  
Como ser bem melhor_  
  
- Uau! Eu não sabia que himura dançava tão bem..... – Misao disse impressionada com os movimentos do ruivo.  
  
_ Huuuuuuu eu quero você como eu quero  
Hu eu quero você como eu quero _**

**_ Huuuuuuu eu quero você como eu quero  
Hu eu quero você como eu quero_  
  
A musica foi parando aos poucos e o casal se desfez do abraço e se dirigiu a mesa.  
  
- Você dança muito bem! – Kaoru disse se sentando.  
  
- Com licença.... – Disse Misao interrompendo os dois – Eu não queria interrompê-los, mas Kaoru, telefone pra você....  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Seu pai.... – Sano falou ao lado de Misao – Ele ta com um pouco de pressa...  
  
- Bom, deixa eu licença... – Ela se levantou e os deixou.  
  
- Grande Kenshin, eu não sabia que você dançava tão bem..... – Sano falou pulando no pescoço do amigo que raspando a cabeça dele com o punho.  
  
- Eu apenas a acompanhei....  
  
- Isso não é verdade Himura, você arrasou! – Misao gostaria de brincar mais um pouco, mas foi interrompida por Kaoru.  
  
- Gente eu preciso ir... – Falou desanimada – Meu pai ta precisando de mim, parece que tem alguns convidados inesperados...  
  
- Mas já?! – Misao e Sano falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Eu te levo... – Sano falou pegando suas coisas, mas foi parado por Kaoru.  
  
- Não precisa... eu pedi um táxi, ele deve estar esperando na esquina.... eu já vou.... – Dizendo isso ela abraçou a amiga e deu um beijo na face dos rapazes – Divirtam-se...vou um prazer conhece-lo Kenshin...  
  
- Prazer foi meu..... –Disse sorrindo mas se roendo por dentro – "Sou obrigado a retirar novamente o que eu disse....você é mal... muito mal..... pensei que teria uma noite agradável mas você a faz ir embora..... to de mal com você...."  
  
Kaoru se dirigiu a saída e viu seus amigos se divertindo, saiu do bar e caminhou em direção a esquina.  
  
- É aquela mulher..... – Disse um homem de cabelos curtos e cara de poucos amigos – Foi ela que me humilhou na frente de todo mundo....maldita, se atreveu a me dar um chute naquele lugar....  
  
- Não se preocupe, vamos mostrar pra ela do que somos capazes..... vamos aproveitar que ela ta sozinha e vamos pegar ela.... – Os dois se levantaram e saíram do bar, indo na mesma direção que ela tinha ido.  
  
- Kenshin você é um cara muito interessante.... – Misao falou bebendo mais ainda.  
  
- Senhorita Misao..... – Kenshin começou olhando para a saída –"Eu estou tendo um mau pressentimento.... acho melhor eu ir ver se ela pegou mesmo o táxi...."  
  
-O que foi Himura, fala? – Misao falou impaciente.  
  
- Eu acho que vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco..... – Dizendo isso ele se levantou e saiu sem falar nada.  
  
- Acho que ele se arrependeu de não ter pedido o numero da Kaoru.... – Sano conclui servindo Misao com mais um copo....  
  
Continua......  
  
Oi Gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim. Bom eu gostaria de dizer.....  
  
Kenshin- Você não gostaria de dizer e sim de voltar a fic e colocar que eu e a Kaoru nos beijamos.... K-Chan- Kenshin saia daqui K-Chan fazendo sinal com a mão para Kenshin sair  
  
Kenshin- A Não saio coloca eu e a minha amada Kaoru numa cena romantica que eu saio  
  
K-Chan- mas teve Ô.o aquela da dança  
  
Kenshin coloca a mão no queixo e arregala os olhos- Sua ma porque não colocou o beijo?????Fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono  
  
K-Chan coçando a cabeça tentando achar uma desculpa esfarrapada- Por que porque, a porque....Porque tava muito cedo ue..  
  
Kenshin- CEDO????????????Nos conhecemos hoje, dançamos e tudo mais e você diz q ta cedo??????  
  
K-Chan- Kenshin não enche volta pra trás da cortina vermelha e fica QUIETO  
  
Kenshin olha para K-Chan com cara de choro e diz: BOBA Sai correndo pra trás da cortina vermelha  
  
K-Chan- O.O  
  
Gente eu tentei sair um pouco do universo do InuYasha...eu vou tentar fazer essa fic, por favor me digam o que estão achando, e me digam se eu devo continuar... espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Criticas, eligios, qualquer coisa pra mim saber o que estão achando, Obrigada a todos que leram  
******

**Eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic a minha amiga Nika! Que esta sempre me apoiando! E se não fosse por ela esse capitulo não teria saido! Obrigado miga! Te adoro!! Eu não disse mas fic essa fic pra você!!**

**  
Ate o próximo capitulo gente!  
  
Kenshin espera foi sem querer.....!!**


	2. Capitulo 02

**Capitulo 02**

**Herói...**

**Kaoru estava encostada na parede esperando o táxi chegar, seus pensamentos estavam longe e ela só conseguia pensar em como aquele ruivo era charmoso, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebeu dois seres se aproximando.**

"**Como ele é diferente... nunca pensei que poderia conseguir um homem tão meigo..." Pensava olhando para o relógio no pulso, ainda não era muito tarde "Nunca poderia imaginar que o Sano fosse ter um amigo assim... do jeito que o Sano é... Ai Kaoru! Como você é burra! Nem lembrou de pegar o telefone dele!... ai céus ning...".**

**Mas antes que pudesse completar seus pensamentos sentiu duas mãos a agarrando e a puxando para dentro de um beco, a jogando fortemente no chão, quando olhou pra cima pode ver dois homens, um alto com os cabelos curtos e sebosos e outro mais baixo com uma pequena barriga, que ela reconheceu rapidamente "Esse é o cara que eu chutei!"**

**- Não disse que ela era gostosa? – O mais baixo disse olhando pra ela com olhar de desejo o que fez ela sentir nojo e recuar um pouco.**

**- Você deveria aprender a não chutar um homem... – Disse o outro, com um jeito mais cruel agarrando o rosto dela ficando bem próximo – Qual seria o melhor castigo... O que acha disso?**

**Ela estava apavorada demais pra reagir quando sentiu a língua dele passar pela sua bochecha, mas quando ele se afastou ela cuspiu na cara dele e gritou..**

**- Seu nojento! Se encostar um dedo em mim você vai se arrepender! E..- Antes que ela pudesse terminar levou um tapa no rosto que a fez cair pra trás gemendo de dor, antes que pudesse se sentar o mais baixo que até agora estava apenas olhando a agarrou ficando em cima dela, só quando ele rasgou sua blusa deixando seu sutien a mostra que ela percebeu o que iria acontecer...**

**- Socorro...- gemeu fechando os olhos e deixando lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto.**

**Foi quando tudo parou...Ele parou de beij�-la e apert�-la e ela sentiu o corpo dele cair sobre si... Quando sentiu alguém o tirar de cima dela e se ajoelhar ao seu lado a fazendo se sentar.**

**- Abra os olhos... – Escutou uma voz conhecida falar enquanto acariciava seu rosto limpando as lagrimas dela, ao abrir os olhos ela se deparou com aqueles olhos violeta que tinha encarado momentos antes.**

**- Kenshin... – Murmurou antes de pular nos braços dele voltando a chorar – Eu fiquei com tanto medo... **

**-Tudo bem...Já acabou...Esses caras não irão mais te incomodar...Vamos para o bar... O Sano vai te levar pra casa... Vou chamar a policia pra prender esses caras... – A ultima parte ele disse com ódio, mas não deixou que ela visse, a pagou no colo e saiu com ela em direção ao bar...**

**-AHHH – Misao soltou um pequeno gritou quando viu sua amiga sendo carregada pelo ruivo indo na direção deles fazendo com que todo o bar olhasse a cena – Himura o que aconteceu?**

**-Acalme-se... – Disse depositando a garota em uma cadeira acenando para um garçom se aproximar – Por favor, traga um copo d'água...**

**Depois que o garçom se afastou ele se dirigiu aos dois que olhavam a cena sem entender.**

**- Eu estava com um mal pressentimento... – Começou se sentando ao lado dela, colocando sua mão sobre a dela que estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa com algumas lagrimas ainda nos olhos – Dois homens a atacaram...**

**- Que? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Sim...Tentaram machucar ela... Eu os nocauteei...Estão no beco aqui da esquina... Sano chame a policia...Eles precisam ser detidos... –Depois de dizer isso Sano se retirou da mesa com o celular na mão.**

**- Com licença... – Disse o garçom dando o copo ao ruivo que agradeceu.**

**- Beba um pouco de água Kaoru... – Ela ainda tremendo obedeceu ao ruivo e bebeu ficando mais calma conseguindo sorrir pra ele.**

**-Obrigada Kenshin... Você me salvou... – Disse apertando a mão que segurava a dela.**

**- Tudo bem... Não precisa agradecer... Fico feliz que esta tudo bem... – Falou sorrindo o que a deixou mais confortável..."kami-sama! Ai se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com essa garota eu juro que queimava uma igreja! Até parece que você faz de propósito...porque não cai com um mano a mano comigo em vez fazer isso só pra me irritar?"**

**-Hihihihi... – Escutou pela segunda vez aquele dia a risada gostosa da garota e olhou pra ela com um olhar de interrogação.**

**- Oro? – Depois de dizer isso não apenas ela, mas a amiga caíram na risada...**

**- Você estava fazendo aquelas caretas de novo... – Kaoru respondeu ainda sorrindo segurando a risada. **

**-O que você estava pensando Himura? – Misao perguntou, a essa altura o ocorrido estava começando a ser esquecido.**

**- Nada... – Disse olhando para o lado tentando esconder as bochechas ruborizadas. Segundos depois Sano chegou com um jeito um pouco serio, mas que se acalmou ao ver que sua amiga já estava com uma aparência melhor tirando a camisa rasgada.**

**- Já chamei a policia...Já estão chegando e Kaoru...Eu liguei para o seu pai e disse o que aconteceu..Ele ficou preocupado e pediu que a gente fosse pra lá... Inclusive você Kenshin...Acho que ele quer agradecer... Eu já paguei a conta vamos?**

**- Claro... – Todos disseram se arrumando pra sair.**

**- Kaoru coloca minha jaqueta... Você não pode sair assim... –Sano disse apontando pra blusa rasgada que ela usava fazendo com que Kenshin olhasse... Só ai ele percebeu que o rasgo era grande o bastante pra deixar um pouco dos seios a mostra quase fazendo ele ter uma hemorragia nasal... **

"**Kami-sama você realmente não presta..." Pensava enquanto via ela colocar a jaqueta do amigo e a fechar.**

**Todos saíram e foram na direção de um Subaru preto, que estava em um estacionamento perto do bar.**

**- Kenshin vai com a Kaoru no banco de trás...Eu vou na frente com o Sano... – Misao disse piscando o olho discretamente para o amigo moreno que concordou.**

**- Vamos então... – Todos entraram e antes de virarem a esquina conseguiram ver a policia levando os homens do beco, ao ver isso Kaoru estremeceu, kenshin percebendo isso pegou na mão dela tentando acalm�-la.**

**- Kaoru! – Misao falou assim que viu a cena – Mas aquele cara foi...**

**- Sim Misao... – A amiga murmurou – Um deles era o cara que eu tinha me cantado antes da gente entrar no bar...**

**- Oro? – Kenshin disse por impulso fazendo Kaoru rir e contar o que aconteceu.**

**O caminho foi tranqüilo, Kaoru já estava bem mais calma e a conversa no carro era sobre coisas normais, depois de uma meia hora finalmente chegaram.**

**Assim que os portões da Mansão se abriram o queixo do ruivo foram parar no chão, o lugar era simplesmente lindo, havia um lindo jardim, em um canto havia um grande cerejeira e em volta varias flores, desde de margaridas a flores que ele não reconhecia, ao olhar para a Mansão ele ficou ainda mais espantado, Deveria ter no mínimo quatro andares, era simplesmente encantadora, era branca e havia inúmeras janelas, a porta central era de madeira e dava um expressão de poder e nessa tinha um grande símbolo com a letra "K" em ouro. "Ai...Que inveja...Kami você adora fazer isso ne? Pode esfregar na minha cara que sou um Zé ninguém... mas você vai ver... eu ainda vou virar esse jogo...Bom... Depois que eu começar a trabalhar ne..."**

**- Vamos? – Kaoru o tirou de seus devaneios fazendo ele ver que já estavam todos do lado de fora do carro.**

**-Oro... Ah claro... – Murmurou pra ele mesmo saindo do carro.**

**Todos caminharam em silencio ate chegar à porta que se abriu rapidamente depois de umas batidas dadas por Sano, uma garota baixa de um 15 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de caramelo veio atendê-los dando um longo sorriso ao ver quem era.**

**- Tsubame! – Misao gritou abraçando a garota e dançando com ela.**

**- Kaoru... – Disse receosa abraçando a amiga depois que Misao a soltou – você esta bem?**

**- Claro... – Respondeu afagando os cabelos da jovem – Não aconteceu nada... Vem vou de apresentar a umas pessoas. Sano essa é minha prima Tsubame... Ela chegou de viagem junto com a minha tia e meu primo...Por isso meu pai tinha me ligado... Tsubame esse é o Sano um velho amigo e esse é o Kenshin... – Antes de continuar não evitou sorrir – Um amigo do Sano...Foi ele que me salvou...**

**- Prazer em conhecê-los... – Disse a garota fazendo uma reverencia que foi repetida pelos rapazes. **

**- Tsubame seu irmão também esta aqui? – Misao perguntou com os olhos brilhando.**

**- Claro! Esta descansando... A viagem foi longa... – Disse, mas foi interrompida por Kaoru.**

**-Tsubame qual foi o motivo dessa viagem tão repentina? –Perguntou intrigada.**

**-Ah... Bom isso eu conto depois... Seu pai me mandou ficar esperando você chegar...Esta esperando todos no escritório... Acho melhor ir logo... Ele não gosta de esperar...**

**-Tudo bem... Você nos acompanha? – Sano perguntou.**

**- Não, não... Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer... Até amanha! – Disse indo na direção oposta a eles.**

**- Sano o pai da Kaoru é muito bravo? – Kenshin cochichou com um pouco de receio.**

**- Muito... – O amigo respondeu divertido com a preocupação do amigo.**

**- O que vocês estão conversando? – Misao perguntou enquanto subiam mais uma escada e viravam um corredor.**

**- Nada... – O ruivo respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.**

**- Chegamos... – Kaoru disse parada em frente a uma porta, batendo nela três vezes.**

**- Entrem! – Todos ouviram uma voz firme dizer segundos depois, Himura ficou mais tenso ainda e por incrível que pareça a morena percebeu.**

**- Ele tem postura firme, mas é um bom homem... – Kaoru disse ainda de costas pra ele abrindo a porta, depois das palavras dela ele se acalmou um pouco e acompanhou os amigos que entravam na sala.**

**O lugar era muito bem arrumado, era grande e havia varias prateleiras lotadas de livros, em um canto havia uma mesa cheia de papeis e ao lado dela estava um homem parado, era alto e aparentada ter no maximo 45 anos, possuía um bigode e ao contrario da filha tinha olhos castanhos e atentos, calmamente ele se aproximou da filha e lhe beijou a testa.**

**- Fico feliz que não tenha acontecido nada... – Disse olhando ela e depois ao ruivo que ele nunca tinha visto e em seguida indo na direção dele – Você deve ser a pessoa que salvou minha filha... muito obrigado...**

**Ele estendeu a mão e o ruivo a apertou sorrindo, o homem a sua frente parecia durão, mas demonstrava estar grato pelo que ele fez.**

**- Eu me chamo Kamiya... Akira kamiya... **

**- Prazer senhor...eu me chamo Himura...Kenshin Himura... – Disse se desfazendo do aperto.**

**- Eu gostaria de saber como agradecer pelo que fez... – Disse se aproximando da filha colocando a mão na cintura dela – Você salvou minha filha e eu tenho que retribuir...**

**- Não senhor...eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito... não fiz pra ganhar nada... – Disse sorrindo pra ela que retribuiu o sorriso " A Kami-sama... eu juro que fico de joelhos durante uma hora se você me deixar vez esse sorriso mais vezes..."**

**- Me diga jovem... – Começou o pai dela olhando para o jovem – Nunca te vi na companhia do Sanosuke...de onde se conhecem?**

**- Fomos amigos de infância...eu cheguei à cidade a pouquíssimo tempo... por isso nunca me viram com ele...tive uns problemas na minha cidade e resolvi vir pra cá...**

**- Então quer dizer que você ainda não procurou emprego... –Começou pensativo – você pretende trabalhar não é?**

**- Sim senhor... – Respondeu polidamente.**

**- Já completou a faculdade? **

**- Sim senhor... faculdade de Direito... mas ainda não fiz a prova pra ser registrado como advogado...me formei a pouco tempo.**

**- Entendo... o que acha de trabalhar pra mim? – perguntou calmamente ignorando os olhares espantados de todos ali presentes.**

**- Como assim papai?**

**- Sim querida... eu estou procurando um advogado e acho que seria uma boa forma de agradecer... mas pra ser meu advogado tem umas regras... se você aceitar o emprego eu posso dizer elas agora... **

**- Aceita... você não tem nada a perder... – Sanosuke sussurrou para que só o amigo ouvisse. Mas não foi isso que fez o ruivo aceitar, mas sim o sorriso que viu no rosto da jovem.**

**- Claro que eu aceito senhor... seria muito bom... – Respondeu polidamente.**

**Ótimo! – Exclamou sorrindo e apertando a mão do ruivo – Por acaso teria algum problema você morar auqi?**

**-Oro? – Exclamou sem entender e ficando de boca aberta, um gesto feito por todos que também não entendiam nada "Kami-sama! Que brincadeira é essa...já sei... você resolveu curtir com a minha cara...só pode!"**

**- Eu trabalho muito...tanto aqui quando na empresa... e preciso de um advogado 24 horas por dia... seria bom se você pudesse permanecer aqui, assim seria mais fácil e eu não teria que ficar ligando e esperando você chegar...**

**-Ah... claro senhor não tem problema! – Sano respondeu pelo ruivo que ainda estava de queixo caído – Ele já estava à procura de uma apartamento e isso veio em bom momento! Não é Kenshin? – Disse dando um cutucão no amigo.**

**- Sim claro... – respondeu ainda bobo.**

**- Minha filha você não se importa não é? – Perguntou se dirigindo a filha que assistiu a cena completamente abobalhada ao contrario da amiga que sorria maliciosamente e piscava para o moreno no outro lado da sala.**

**- Não papai... não tem nenhum problema... – Sorriu.**

**Ótimo... esta muito tarde pra vocês irem embora... acho melhor todos dormirem aqui, e Himura... amanha pela manha busque seu currículo e me entregue... **

**- Sim senhor...**

**- Bom querida eu vou pedir pra prepararem os quartos...**

**- Sim papai...boa noite... até amanha.**

**- Boa noite a todos... – Dizendo isso se retirou.**

**- Uau... – Foi à única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu dizer antes do Sano pular eu seu pescoço bagunçando seu cabelo com o punho.**

**- Viu sóÉ isso que você ganha por ser um herói! – sacaneava com o amigo.**

**- Parabéns Himura! – Misao disse rindo do jeito que estava ficando o cabelo do ruivo, enquanto uma idéia passava por sua cabeça – Hei Sano... vem comigo na cozinha... eu quero comer alguma coisa... – Falou acenando com a mão sutilmente para a garota ao seu lado e depois para o ruivo, rapidinho o moreno entendeu e saiu com ela sem dar a chance aos dois de dizer que também iriam.**

**- Nossa...ele foram rápidos... – O ruivo comentou com um sorriso no rosto.**

**É verdade...vamos eu vou te mostrar seu quarto... – Chamou saindo com ele e andando novamente pelos corredores, quando ela se virou pra falar com ele viu ele parado em frente a um quarto, com a boca aberta olhando algo, curiosa ela se aproximou e ficou completamente vermelha ao ver o que ele tanto olhava... Era um quadro seu! Ele tinha feito um book e a melhor foto seu pai tinha ampliado e colocado em um dos quartos da casa, na foto aparecia apenas seu rosto e cabelo, ela estava de lado olhando com olhos doces dando a impressão que olhava para a pessoa olhando a foto, tinha um sorriso meigo nos lábios o que fez o ruivo tremer perante tanta beleza a fazendo ficar mais vermelha.**

**- Meu pai insistiu pra fazer esse quadro... – Disse timidamente fazendo o ruivo se tocar do que fazia, o fazendo dar um sorriso amarelo.**

**- Você esta muito bonita na foto...- Disse sem olhar pra ela, não queria ficar ainda mais vermelho.**

**- Quer ficar nesse quarto? – Sugeriu.**

**- Oro? **

**É... esse é um dos melhores quartos da casa... **

**- Ah...claro... adoraria ficar aqui...**

**- Vamos nos sentar então? – Perguntou indicando um sofá acolchoado no canto do quarto, ambos se sentaram... um em cada canto, durante um momento um silencio dominou o lugar mais foi quebrado pela garota – Você esta contente com o trabalho?**

**- Claro... – Sorriu vendo que ela também sorria – Mas não sei se vou dar conta... ainda não tenho experiência... – Disse inseguro sem tentar esconder.**

**- Não se preocupe... meu pai tem pose de mau às vezes, mas consegui compreender as coisas...sabe que você não tem experiência e pode acreditar...ele vai te ajudar...bom até onde ele pode ne... – Abriu um largo sorriso ao imaginar que o ruivo iria morar lá... "Quem diria... tanta coisa aconteceu em um único dia..."**

**- Estranho ne? – Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.**

**- O que é estranho? – Perguntou o encarando também...**

**É estranho... tanta coisa ter acontecido em um único dia... – Quando terminou de falar ela soltou um riso baixinho o fazendo sorrir da forma meiga da garota – Eu disse algo errado? – Perguntou sem evitar sorrir por causa da garota.**

**- Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa... – Disse sorrindo – Realmente foi muito para só um dia... - Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Disse recebendo um sinal afirmativo da garota – Realmente você não se importa com um estranho morando com você? – perguntou um pouco ansioso pela resposta "Ai Kami... faz ela me dar um resposta boa vai... eu sei que não sou o seu maior devoto, mas acredite! Só não vou a igreja porque tenho medo do padre! Juro! Não devemos confiar em homens de saias... pode dar problema... vai dizer que você confia neles...se confia você é muito ingênuo... "**

**- Kenshin? – Ela chamou fazendo ele voltar à realidade – Você ficou tão pensativo...**

**- Gomen... tenho essa péssima mania de falar com alguém que simplesmente me ignora... – disse soltando um muxoxo.**

**- Falando?**

**- Nada... Esquece... – Disse sorrindo.**

**- Bom Kenshin eu já vou dormir... – Falou se levantando o fazendo fazer o mesmo – Eu to muito cansada... vou tomar um banho e dormir ... tem roupas limpas de reserva nas gavetas...boa noite e até amanha.. – Terminou dando um beijo na bochecha dele e se retirando.**

**- Boa noite... – Murmurou depois que ela saiu, colocando a mão na bochecha onde ela havia beijado e em seguida olhando pra cima "Você é um ser tão _bom_ que aposto que isso vai ser o maximo que vai acontecer..." Pensou antes de se ajoelhar ao lado da cama...era hora de pagar a promessa de ficar uma hora ajoelhado por poder ver mais vezes aquele sorriso que ele tanto adorava...**

**Continua...**

**Oi gente! Finalmente depois de um século eu atualizo a fic! Mil desculpas...me deu um apagão e eu não sabia como continuar a fic...mas agora estou cheia de idéias e vou tentar atualizar rapidinho a fic...sei que não coloquei muito humor nesse capitulo, mas nem dava ne? Mas vou tentar colocar mais alegria... **

**Obrigada a todos os comentários! Fiquei muito feliz com todos os comentários! To com um pouco de pressa por isso não dá pra responder todos, mas saibam que eu amei todos viu! No próximo eu tento agradecer... Obrigada a todos que comentaram ou apenas leram!**

**Mandem Reviews! Bjs pra todos!**

**Tchauzinho gente.**

**Kagome-kun**


End file.
